1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting module and a method of manufacturing the light emitting module.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been known a technique that achieves a light emitting module using a fluorescent material. The light emitting module converts the wavelength of light emitted from a LED (Light Emitting Diode) and emits light whose color is different from the color of the light emitted from the LED (see e.g., JP-A-2007-59864). Meanwhile, there has been proposed a technique in which a ceramic layer, which contains a wavelength conversion member, is provided on the path of light emitted from a light emitting layer in order to increase conversion efficiency, for example (see e.g., JP-A-2007-59864).
In order to efficiently convert the wavelength of light, which is emitted from the LED, using the ceramic layer described in JP-A-2007-59864, a ceramic layer needs to be mounted on a light emitting surface of the LED. In connection with this, there is considered, for example, a method of bonding the ceramic layer to the LED using an adhesive, such as a silicon adhesive. Meanwhile, in recent years, there has been a strong demand for an increase in the light output of the LED or the shortening the wavelength of the LED. Accordingly, the bonding between the ceramic layer and the LED has also been required to address these demands. However, as the light output of the LED is increased or the wavelength of the LED is shortened, the adhesive tends to degrade. For this reason, it is not easy to obtain sufficient reliability of the bonding between the ceramic layer and the LED when an adhesive layer is used. Further, the refractive index of this adhesive is generally low and there is a possibility that voids are formed on the adhesive surface. Thus, if an adhesive is used to bond the ceramic layer and the LED, there is a concern that the extraction efficiency of light emitted from the LED is lowered.